It is known in the art to provide generally T-shaped implements for advancing rolling objects such as rings across the ground. One problem with this type of ring impelling toy is that it can be very heavy and difficult to maneuver when made large enough to be held without the user bending over. A desirable feature with this type of toy is to provide an easy and convenient method for storing the rings when not in use. Another desirable feature is to provide a ring impelling surface which is substantially frictionless for better impelling characteristics and in order to prevent excessive wear and tear on the toy. Yet another desirable feature is to make the ring impelling toy adaptable for use in a number of different types of games. A further desirable feature is to provide the ring impelling toy with an inexpensive and easily constructed ring launching device for initiating rolling motion of the ring. It is also desirable to configure the ring impelling toy so that it can aid in picking up rings which lie flat on the ground.